Unnatural Size
The ability to possess uncommon size. Related power to Size Manipulation. Also Called * Inhuman Size * Uncommon Size Capabilities The user either possesses a level of physical size either greater or smaller than that of a normal member of their species, or is simply a member of a species that is naturally bigger or smaller than humans. Associations * Endless Growth * Giant Physiology * Giant Monster Physiology * Muscle Manipulation * Size Manipulation ** Size Enhancement ** Size Reduction Limitations * User's size may work against them at times; for example, doorways designed for ordinary humans may be too small for the user. * Obtaining this power is purely out of nature or luck. Known Users Gallery Way Big.jpg|Way Big (Ben 10) truly lives up to his name. GiantDawn.jpg|Dawn Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) turned into a giant by a spell. Broly LSSJ.jpg|Broly (DBZ) Kokuoh_and_Kenoh.jpg|Koku-Oh (Fist of the North Star) is a black horse the size of an elephant. d006.jpg|Ichou (Good Luck Girl) is unnaturally tall even for a misfortune god, being even taller then yamabuki who is the size of a small building. Hagrid.jpg|As a half-giant, Rubeus Hagrid (Harry Potter) is considerably larger and stronger than an ordinary human, though still small by giant standards. 675236-infinities_1.jpg|The Infinities (Marvel) are a trio of unknown entities who dwarf everything in the marvel universe in sheer size, even high level cosmic entities like eternity are the size of ants compared to them, and their hands alone are the size of an entire galaxy. Behemoth.png|The Behemoth (The Mist) is a unnaturally massive creature that dwarfs everything else on earth, and is so huge that it makes a blue whale look like a trout in comparison. 52kp6hH.jpg|Maki (My Bride is a Mermaid) is small enough to easily perch on someone's shoulder or be held in the palm of one's hand. Kuma1.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) Big_Pan.png|As a Wotan, Big Pan (One Piece) is far larger than a human, but still smaller than a giant. Air Door.jpg|Blueno (One Piece) Bobby Funk's powerful body.png|Despite being the younger brother of Kelly Funk, Bobby (One Piece) is twice his size with a very durable body. Moriacutsshadow.jpg|Gecko Moria (One Piece) Sanjuan_Wolf_Anime_Infobox.png|Sanjuan Wolf (One Piece), also known as the Colossal Battleship, is the largest giant in the world. Luffy_Encounters_Shirahoshi.png|Shirahoshi (One Piece) is a giant-sized mermaid, especially in comparison to Luffy. Size_comparison.png|Wadatsumi (One Piece) is so massive that he makes Shirahoshi and her pet, Megalo, look small by comparison. Whitebeard Pirates.jpg|Whitebeard (One Piece) Great zapfish.png|The Great Zapfish (Splatoon), for reasons unknown, is far larger than any other Zapfish in the game. Collapse_H.png|Collapse (Valkyrie Crusade) is so big that even stars and planets are little things compared to her. Quint Lane.jpg|In his "super-Lycan" form, Quint Lane (Underworld: Awakening) is twice the size of an ordinary Lycan. Quint's transformation.png|Quint's massive super-Lycan form. WolfKingGuinness.png|As a member of the Eight Kings, Battle Wolf Guinness (Toriko) is the largest and most massive member of his species. Emperor_Crow_King.jpg|The Boss of the Skies, the Bird King (Toriko) is the largest bird beast in the series, with a wing span large enough to completely block the light of the sun where ever it flies. Snake_King.png|The Snake King (Toriko) is not only the largest member of the mother snake species, but also the single largest creature in the entire series, with a body so massive it encircles the entire planet and a head so large it takes up the entire horizon. DeerKingMS.png|The Deer King (Toriko) is the size of a small continent. Whale_King_Moon.png|As what amounts to a living black hole, Moon's (Toriko) true size is massive enough to absorb all light and matter that comes into contact with it. Heracles_body_view.png|Heracles (Toriko) is so massive that its hoof prints are the size of mountain ranges. Ficasdaltonphant.png|The Ficasdaltonphant (Toriko) is the second largest creature in the entire series, dwarfed only by Snake King, and is so enormous that entire mountain ranges are the size of pebbles compared to it. Xiao-Mei_color.jpg|Xiao-Mei (Fullmetal Alchemist) has severely stunted growth, making her small enough to fit on a human shoulder. Opal Giant Woman.gif|Fusion Gems (Steven Universe) are usually very large compared to the gems that they make up, including Opal... Sugilite Giant Woman.gif|...Sugilite... Sardonyx Doll-Joints.gif|...Sardonyx... Alexandrite Giant Woman.gif|...Alexandrite... Malachite Steven Universe Giant WOman.gif|...and Malachite. Yellow Diamond Steven Universe Giant.png|Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) is notably massive for a non-fusion gem, standing three times as tall as a common pearl. Cabal.jpeg|The Cabal (Destiny) are a race of hulkish beings with giant weapons, tanks and warships that towers over their enemies and crushes them. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries